Nikki Flux
|birthplace = Oban, Argyll, Scotland, UK |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Background Actress |characters = Command division crewman Multiple aliens }} Nikki Flux is an actress and model who was a regular background actress on the last three seasons of . As a background performer, she received no credit for her appearances. Her costume as a Vulcan Syrrannite was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Born in Scotland and raised in Australia, Flux has been receiving training at the Beverly Hills Playhouse, where she studied under acting coach Gary Imhoff. Known as the "Australian " and studying stunts under Noon Orsatti, she made an appearance as a warrior woman in the 2002 action film The Scorpion King (with The Rock, Branscombe Richmond, Joseph Ruskin, Rachelle Roderick, and stunts by Craig Baxley, Jr., Al Goto, Tom Lupo, Jeff Wolfe, Alex Chansky, Anita Hart, Oliver Keller, Bridgett Riley, Lynn Salvatori, and Scott Workman), as an elevator woman in the comedy Along Came Polly (2004, with Todd Stashwick, Eddie Conna, Toni Blair, Mike Fujimoto, and Ator Tamras), and as a chiseled hooker in the 2007 mystery film From a Place of Darkness (with John Savage and stunts by Stacey Carino). Flux also appeared in the television series Australian Gladiators (1995-1996), Judging Amy, Out of Practice, and Jimmy Kimmel Live, hosted the Reebok Hour for QVC, and served as stunt double for in an episode of Charmed. She has done dozens of commercials, including clients such as Ab Laser, Hewlett Packard, Seadoo, and Bowflex, was featured on the cover of NailPro magazine, and is a spokeswoman for the cure of breast cancer. Other projects include the wrestler Koala Kate in the series Women of Wrestling (2000), which also featured Elle Alexander and Katie Rowe, as a demonstrator in the Desperate Housewives episode "The Miracle Song" (2006, alongside fellow Enterprise actor Chase Kim), the horror comedy You're So Dead (2007, with Shelly Desai and Robert Miano), and the comedy Drop Dead Gorgeous (2009, with Steven Berkoff). Flux is a member of the , the , and the , among other organizations, and resides with her fiancée Honey Labrador in Los Angeles and in Adelaide, South Australia. She has climbed the Grand Canyon and among her favorite films are Jerry Maguire, Se7en, Fight Club, Unfaithful, and Streets of Fire, her favorite directors are , , , and , and her favorite actresses are , , , , and . More recently she guest starred in episodes of the comedy series Blunt Talk, titled "The Queen of Hearts" (2015, with Patrick Stewart, Ed Begley, Jr., and Brent Spiner and executive produced by Stewart and Seth MacFarlane), and Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders (2017). Star Trek appearances File:Command division crewman, movie night at catwalk.jpg|Command division crewman Recurring character (uncredited) File:Xanthan bazaar alien 2.jpg|Yellow-skinned alien http://www.hildegarcia.com/Enterprise-Alien-9.htm http://www.hildegarcia.com/Enterprise-Alien-7.htm (uncredited) File:Denobulan doctor.jpg|Denobulan doctor (uncredited) File:Vulcan Syrrannite 6.jpg|Vulcan Syrranite (uncredited) File:Denobulan ambassador, 2155.jpg|Denobulan ambassador (uncredited) Recurring appearance (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) External links * * * * Nikki Flux at LACasting.com Category:Performers Category:ENT performers